


So Pretty in Pink

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harry is beautiful, Just a quick one shot, Louis is horny, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Rimming, Smoking, Smut, Zayn likes to mess with Louis, Zouis gets high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot of what happens after the boys' concerts. Well, at least what Harry and Louis do after a concert! Louis gets inspired by what Harry does with a pink thong that a fan threw on stage and decides to have Harry help him live out a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Pretty in Pink

Inspired by this post [x>](http://straightguysdont.tumblr.com/post/85979707760/moss4peace-all-im-gonna-say-is-harry-didnt)

Take Me Home concert number 3 of 200 came to a close and everyone was tired. But Harry was wound up as usual because the concerts always get him going. Louis never understood why because he just wanted to chill then go to sleep after a show but Harry was running around the halls, yelling. After a quick meal-Corn Flakes cereal for Louis and some healthy crap for Harry-Louis was ready to crash. Harry found their trainer & wanted to work out for another hour to get out some of his energy so Louis kissed his curls & mumbled “later, babe, I’m off to bed”. Harry squeezed his hip and yelled “okay I’m gonna go run on the treadmill then yoga in the morning!” Louis couldn't help but smile and left the arena to go crawl into his bunk. But on the way, he saw Zayn who said “Lou, mate, meet me on bus one, we are gonna smoke and chill” which sounded like a great idea. Louis agreed and-so much for sleeping-joined Zayn and the crew on the bus. Someone-he forgets who now but it doesn't matter?-had YouTube pulled up on his phone and was looking at videos from that night’s concert. Louis was too busy enjoying his toking with Zayn because “wow man, where do you find this shit? It’s ACES” to pay attention to the noise coming from the phone.

UNTIL

He heard a voice say “oooh, Harry, whatcha gonna do with that pink thong later?” then uproarious laughter. Louis was slightly offended-because, wow, was he new here?-so he snapped “lemme see!” and grabbed the phone. Then and only then did he see the footage and his brain flooded with the memory of Harry picking up a pink thong during the concert that a fan had thrown on stage-which pissed him off royally because, wow, was SHE new here??-and walking over to the edge of the stage. Harry threw the thong off the stage but not before catching Louis’ eye and smirking.

Louis sat up at attention (that wasn't the only thing sitting upright on his body at the moment) and snapped “Paul, what do we do with the shit that’s thrown on stage?” to which Paul replied “for this tour, it all goes in a box and we keep it backstage. We have another show here tomorrow so it’ll stay there til we are done. Then you boys can go thru it and see what the fans gave you.” Louis’ mind was reeling-and he didn’t want to seem too obvious-but he had a sudden urge to run backstage and find that box o’ goodies. And he was pretty sure Zayn was on to him because he had a shit-eating grin on his face. Maybe he was just high and paranoid, but Zayn could read him like a book. Fucking Zayn…

“Shit, fuck, now what?” he thought. “Just be cool, make up an excuse and run backstage quickly” he decided. So he sat back on the seat and gave the phone back to Bill-that was his name!-and tried to relax. He chugged a beer in about 2 minutes & soon had to piss like a racehorse. Louis told everyone he was gonna run out for a piss and when Bill (fucking Bill, always mucking up shit) asked “why don’t you use the loo on the bus, mate?” Louis’ weed-and-beer-addled brain came up with the quickest excuse he could think of “uh, just wanna check on Haz, make sure he hasn’t fallen on his face on the treadmill. You know how clumsy he is” Bill & the rest of the crew seemed to accept that yet Zayn was still staring at him with half-closed eyes & that same shit-eating grin he had a few minutes ago. Fucking Zayn…

Now Louis was high & buzzed so it took him a few minutes to find his way backstage from the bus. He found the crew breaking down the stage and asked around until he found the box where they keep the stuff the fans’ throw on stage. And there it was, shining like the Holy Grail: the pink thong that Harry had picked up. Louis practically had an out-of-body experience imagining what Harry would look like in it while Louis fucked him senseless. So he took out his phone, snapped a pic and sent it to Harry who was in for a lovely surprise when he was done bloody working out. Christ, now he was half-hard…

Harry was running (it was more of a prance) at a wicked pace and sweating like a maniac. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket but he was in the zone and didn't want to interrupt his workout. Besides, he figured most of the texts were from his mom and she could wait. He finally finished, toweled off & was on his way to the showers when he decided to check his phone. There were 10 text messages, ALL from Louis. “What the fuck?” Harry muttered and swiped his phone to read them. The first one was a pic of a pink thong with the phrase “looks like it’s your size” and about 20 heart-eye emojis. The rest of the texts read like smutty fan fic: "you looked hot picking this up off the stage tonight…can’t wait to see u in it…my pretty pink princess…wanna see how excited I am about this?...[insert obligatory dick pick]…I’m ready for u baby..come (heh) and get me."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Louis, that horny bastard, and texted him back “getting in the shower, wanna be clean for u but I hear u like it dirty? **winking eye emoji**” and didn't wait for a reply. He hopped in the shower and quickly cleaned off while smiling to himself about what Louis had in mind for him. Harry’s phone started buzzing again & this time he knew it was NOT his mother texting him. All were in caps lock with multiple emojis and all were from Louis: “HURRY UP BABE, I’M DYING, WANNA SEE U IN THEM PANTIES NOWWWWWW…STOP BEING A TEASE…I WANNA FUCK U NOWWWW…U R GONNA NEED ANOTHER SHOWER AFTER IM DONE WITH U…PS I LOVE U” 

Harry quickly dressed in joggers and a tshirt and jogged out to the bus and it was quiet because everyone was sleeping. Except he could hear faint music coming from headphones and he knew that was Louis. “Hey babe,” he whispered as he poked his head into Louis’ bunk. “Sorry it took me so long, Mark wanted me to run an extra half a mile and…” Louis interrupted him by pressing his lips to Harry’s with urgency. He smelled like mint toothpaste, weed, and raspberries (he must’ve used Harry’s hair foam again) and Harry laughed. “So you’ve thought about this the whole time I’ve been gone, huh?” “Shut up, Haz, just put these on and make it quick,” and Louis whipped out the pink thong from under his pillow and shoved them in Harry’s face. “Be right back, love…” and Louis practically pushed him off the bunk and into the loo. Thankfully-he guessed-the thong was new and still had the price tag on it which Harry hurriedly ripped off with his teeth and slipped on. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he had to admit that he looked pretty hot in them.

Wearing only the pink thong, Harry quietly snuck out of the bathroom and into Louis’ bunk which was only a few steps away. Louis was playing with himself thru his joggers and when he saw Harry’s face pop in the bunk he stopped. “Come here, my pretty princess” he said and pulled Harry onto the bed. “Christ you look amazing” as he categorized the beautiful sight in front of him for future reference. Harry’s sculpted body was still damp from the shower and his hair was dripping onto his shoulders and his tan made his tattoos and the pink thong stand out even more. Louis wasn’t sure what to say or do so he trailed his hand up Harry’s leg & stopped at the thong strap which he snapped. “Ouch!” exclaimed Harry & they heard Zayn rustling in the bunk beneath them. “Shit, I think Zayn’s on to us and he knows what we are up to. Fucking Zayn…” Louis said. To Harry, it was kind of cute how Louis got a little paranoid when he was high. 

Harry smiled at Louis who continued biting along the strap of the thong then licking down the crack of Harry’s bum. All Harry could do was moan then Louis took his tongue & licked up Harry’s balls and to the tip of his beautiful cock that was throbbing under the restrictive thong. “Oh babe, so pretty” Louis said while licking the tip. He soon moved on to licking up Harry’s happy trail and his chest-stopping to suck a love bite into Harry’s nipple-and finally met Harry’s mouth for a kiss. “Oh Lou,” Harry moaned. “You like, babe? I’m gonna wreck you while you wear the pretty pink thong, yeah?” “Mmmhmmm” was all Harry could muster. Louis sucked a bite into Harry’s jawline then in one swift move took Harry’s headscarf off and loosely tied up his wrists above his head. “You look so pretty in that scarf, baby, and now it’s gonna keep you still while I make you come, yeah?” Harry couldn’t make sounds at this point so he quickly nodded and Louis smiled. “That’s my pretty princess” and turned Harry on his left side and nibbled on his skin from his arm to his hips. 

“Lou,” Harry muttered, “take…off…your…joggers…wanna…see…your…hard…cock”

“Anything for you, love,” and Louis quickly stripped off his pants and his enormous-and hard-cock laid softly on Harry’s leg. “Ughhhhhh” Harry exclaimed which made Louis smile. "Shhh, love, gonna do something you like…” At that point Louis had sucked a love bite into the fleshy part of Harry’s bum cheek & with his teeth, gently moved the thong from between Harry’s bum. Harry was a bit confused as to what he was doing because he knew Louis wanted him to keep the thong on

UNTIL

The flat part of Louis’ tongue slipped over Harry’s hole making him roll over onto his stomach and bury his head into the pillow. This was Harry’s favorite part-well having Louis’ humongous cock in him was nice too-but Louis licking him out drove him absolutely MAD. Louis was licking, flicking, burying his tongue into Harry’s hole which elicited many groans and moans from Harry. Louis knew how much he loved it and Louis loved the view-to see his beautiful boy being wrecked by Louis’ tongue while wearing a pink thong. Louis almost came right there….

Louis stopped because he was getting worked up-as was Harry-and said “babe, you look so pretty right now, I wanna see your face” so he flipped Harry over and looked directly into his eyes. Harry’s eye lids were heavy from pleasure and his pupils were starting to dilate from all the action. Exactly what Louis wanted from him. Harry was able to meet Louis’ lips with a kiss and stammered “amazing, babe, you…know…I love that…lemme suck your cock…”

To which Louis replied “No way. You be a good boy and let me fuck you in the thong. You can give me a morning blow job tomorrow.”

Harry smirked, laid his head back on the pillow and said “yeah…morning bj” and closed his eyes to let Louis take control which he loved to do. Louis bent down to suck on Harry’s earlobe and whispered “gonna fuck you now, don’t come until I tell you. I want you to come all over that thong while I ride you hard…” Harry managed a nod & a whisper and his eyes were still closed but he heard Louis snap the top off the lube and he felt him move the pink thong just slightly. He was so wet at this point from Louis’ amazing tongue work that Louis just slipped right in and put Harry’s legs over his shoulders. Louis was now balls deep in Harry’s ass and they both groaned.

Louis heard a noise below them and now was completely paranoid that Zayn was awake and listening. Though it wouldn’t be the first time one of the boys heard them having sex-the “paper walls” in Charlotte was still a sore subject for Ni-Louis would prefer that he not hear this one. “Fucking Zayn” Louis exclaimed and stopped what he was doing for a second so he could listen and determine whether Zayn was still awake. Harry moaned when Louis stopped but then Louis heard Zayn snoring so he knew he was asleep.

“Sorry, babe, I’m here” and pulled his hips back and slammed them into Harry’s ass. Repeatedly. The smacking noises were pretty loud but at this point Louis was too gone to care. While fucking him, Louis told Harry “you…look...amazing…wish…i…could…keep…this…image…forever…" Harry popped open his eyes and looked around quickly and found his phone just under the covers by the pillow. “Lou…my…phone…there…” and nodded his head in its direction. “Take…a…pic…please…”

Louis leaned forward-which drove his dick even farther into Harry-and grabbed the phone. He swiped it open with one hand and pulled up the camera. “Open your eyes for me, babe,” Louis said and snapped the pic. The flash went off-“fucking hell!” Louis exclaimed-but no one stirred. He threw the phone to the side of Harry and leaned forward to whisper in his ear “you wanna come for me, baby” Harry nodded quickly. “Then do it” and Louis pumped into Harry a few quick times & rubbed his prostate which made Harry virtually explode. All. Over. The. Thong.

Louis literally thought he was gonna die after seeing come squirt out of his beautiful boy and onto the pink thong. “God, that was beautiful…such a good princess for me. You make me wanna come, babe…” Harry was literally wrecked at this point but he made eye contact with Louis and nodded. “Yes, do it” he dryly uttered. Louis was on his knees with Harry’s legs still over his shoulders so he pumped a few times hard into Harry’s ass then leaned over his stomach to kiss him while he came. Hard. And he yelped. Loudly.

But he didn't care because Harry was covered in come inside and out and Louis was literally spent. He was breathing heavily and neither one spoke for a few minutes until Louis finally pulled out and rolled over to nuzzle into Harry’s side. “That was amazing, baby, just what I wanted and needed to do to you” “Mmm,” Harry managed to say. “Here lemme untie that scarf and clean you up.” So he used Harry’s 20th birthday present that he gave him in Jamaica-a $500 Alexander McQueen scarf-to clean the come from himself and Harry. He went to take off the thong but Harry put his hand over Louis’ and said “no…leave it”

Louis smiled. “That’s my good princess” and they both got under the covers and drifted off to sleep. Which came easy now for Louis after the workout he just had.

THE NEXT DAY

Zayn woke up early which annoyed him to no end because he was hungover and no one else was up. He rubbed his eyes and noticed a small bump in the curtain to the bunk above him-Louis’ bunk. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see Harry sleeping in Louis’ bed but Zayn thought he saw something pink, which WAS odd. He swung his legs over the side and gingerly lifted up the curtain to be greeted-at 6 am, no less-with Harry’s bare ass wearing a thong. He choked back a laugh, grabbed his phone and snapped a pic which he promptly sent to Niall, Liam, Paul, Cal and just about anyone else he could think of. He was practically giddy.

Somehow he fell back asleep & went to breakfast with the boys where they all howled with laughter at the pic of Harry’s bare ass in a pink thong. When Harry and Louis strolled in a few minutes later-looking rough, he might add-everyone at the table greeted them with a smile and a wink. Now that Louis was sober his paranoia wasn't as bad but he still got a weird feeling that they knew or heard something the previous night. The entire breakfast was mildly awkward with Niall laughing and raising his eyebrows every time Louis spoke and Liam nudging him constantly. Zayn-“fucking Zayn…”-now had a sober version of the shit-eating grin he was wearing last night and Louis started freaking out. Harry was totally oblivious-of course-and downed his horking fiber chunk cereal with mild determination. 

Harry finally-Christ, how long does it take to eat a bowl of fucking cereal?-finished his breakfast and Louis grabbed his hand and practically ran back to the bus. “Harry, did you notice the boys looking at us strangely at breakfast?”

“Uh, no” came the reply. Louis set his lips in annoyance and said “okay, maybe I’m just imagining it…”

“Also, what about that morning bj you promised?” Louis said with a smirk. Harry pressed a kiss to his lips “shower bj, love, I’m messy from last night. Still wearing that thong, though. Meet you there in 5?”

“Mmm, sure babe,” Louis said somewhat distractedly as he realized he had gotten a text. But before he checked his phone, he saw Harry’s phone lying on the table and remembered the pic he had taken last night. So he quickly pulled up the photo and there it was in all its smutty glory. His Greek god of a boyfriend laying in his bed with his hands tied behind his head with a designer scarf, wearing a pink thong. God, he was getting hard already…he heard the shower turn on and quickly sent the pic to himself from Harry’s phone. A new photo for his wank bank, he thought to himself.

He decided to check the text he got and it was from Zayn with a picture attached. He opened the picture & it was Harry’s bare ass hanging off the side of Louis’ bunk wearing the pink thong. He gasped and read the message: “what a lovely view to wake up to this morning! Aha :D xx”

“Fucking Zayn” Louis muttered then threw his phone aside to go meet his lovely boy in the shower for some morning fun…

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot that I wrote. Hope you like it! Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 


End file.
